Universe Jumpers - Study
by CommanderAuri
Summary: This was just a little drabble bit I wrote for the crossover RP my boyfriend and I have been doing these last few years. I haven't written smut in quite some time so I'm a tad bit rusty. Thanks for reading!


They laid down next to each other, his arm around her shoulders, legs entwined. Her head pillowed on his other arm as she lightly runs her fingertips across his face, over his forehead, curling down around his temple, lightly running across the bridge of his nose before she brushes her thumb over his bottom lip. With his eyes closed like they were for the moment, she just lays there and watches him, taking in his relaxed posture. She loved moments like this where it seemed the whole world just stopped around them and they could breathe for a bit.

His eyes flutter open, a soft baby blue tone, and the faintest hint of a smile tugs at his lips, kissing her thumb where it remained on his face.

"Don't tell me you're startin' to doze off now," he says, humor coloring his voice.

She lets out a short laugh, grinning a little, and shakes her head as her hand continues its track down along his jawline.

"No, not yet," his partner replies and gently grazes her fingertips over his bare throat. He closes his eyes briefly once more, swallowing a little more audibly, and fixes her with a look that she chooses to ignore. "I was just admiring you. I've told you plenty of times that I like looking at you."

"Flatterer..."

"Not flattery if it's true. Just a bonus." She raises her hand to lightly tap his nose in emphasis and he scrunches his face up in response. It wasn't every day someone bore witness to a Spartan behaving in such a manner. It was sweet.

The woman laughs again and scooches a little closer to him to kiss him softly, something to which he more than happily returned. It broke off a moment later as she studied his face once again now that they were nearer to each other, placing a palm against his cheek.

"What?" he asks after a few quiet seconds, voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing. You're just nice to look at," she murmurs, running her thumb over his lips again. She shifts a second time and goes to lean her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She treasured times like this and wanted to stretch them out for as long as she could. They both did. Their days were filled with so much gunfire and violence that where there was a reprieve from it all, no matter how short, they took advantage of it. She feels his warm arm come off her shoulders and move up to cup her chin, gently tugging her in for another kiss. She momentarily debates fighting him, if just to play hard to get, but his lips were on hers then. She sighs contentedly, happy with their current predicament, and lifts herself up to allow him to free his other arm from under her as they both move to get a bit more comfortable.

Tonight could go one of two ways and she was honestly fine with either.

She wraps one leg around his left thigh as he cradled her face for a moment, both lost, albeit briefly, in one another. It was hard not to be. Such a simple move but it felt so damned nice. One hand moves from her face to her side and under her sleep shirt as she tugs him closer, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him for a hard. She could hear a little moan from him in response, unable to help the small, triumphant smile pulling at her lips, when the hand down by her waist finds its way up to her chest, wrapping around her breast and squeezing. She gasps a bit, mildly surprised by the sudden motion but hardly wanting him to stop. Wanting... more.

Her fingers knot in his hair, a tad harder than she intended, as he pulls away from her mouth and moves to her neck which she immediately gives to him. She lowers her shoulder to give him more room and peppers her bare skin with more than just his lips. Sharp inhales and soft sighs escape from her as he teases her her neck, nipping and biting as he went. As if it wasn't already sensitive enough, he just had to run his teeth over the little blue markings there. Her own bio-luminescence kicks in, emitting faint light from just underneath her surface. It only just egged him on.

Hearing her reactions, however, was a major bonus.

He presses a tender kiss to one marking there before switches to the other side, deftly avoiding her need for a kiss on the lips. Protestations on the tip of her tongue quickly melt the moment he starts teasing her again. He nips her hard along her collarbone several times, knowing full well there were bound to be telltale marks on her skin come morning. She hadn't told him to stop just yet and she was definitely not going to. There was a slight pulling motion at the hem of his shirt which causes him to pause in his ministrations at the non verbal question. Shrugs out of his shirt, doing the same with hers after getting her quick affirmative.

A hand runs across his chest, as it always does, fingertips tracing the pale scars there. Secretly, this was her favorite thing to do. Map out the little marks he'd accumulated over the years, either through battle or the various surgeries he underwent at a much younger age due to the augmentations. He never much cared for them as a few reminded him of an ugly past. While she understood that, to her they told a story, that he accomplished the impossible and lived, became stronger for it in her eyes. A select few also reminded her of little constellations. He captures her fingers in his for a spell and kisses the tips, holding her hand, before settling it down at his waist where she idly draws circles in his skin.

A half choked moan escapes her out of nowhere when he attacks her chest, massaging her left breast while he teased the other with his teeth. Her breath quickens and she moans softly again, turning her head to the side as she attempts to bury her face in the sheets at the obscene sounds she was making at such a small gesture. Could've sworn she felt him grinning at how vocal she was being.

His free hand runs gently up and down her left side as he releases his hold on her chest, giving in to kissing her eager lips. Fingers ghost over the front of her shorts, just below her waistband, and she shivers a little in anticipation.

A satisfied almost laugh sounds off from her bondmate at that. "Hmm... Your heart's beating fast," he murmurs against her lips.

"Sh-shut it. Is not..." she mumbles before gasping a little when he repeats the motion.

"You're a terrible liar, _min kära_."

"And you're a teas- Oh... oh fuck~"

He'd begun rubbing the area just around her clit, the stimulation causing her brain to momentarily short circuit. Slow and steady. She tries to wiggle out from his touch, in an attempt to break the spell he held over her, but it only increases the friction and she eventually succumbs to the pleasurable feeling of his teasing, but gentle hand.

It was such a simple motion but, spirits above, did it turn her to mush in mere seconds.

"P...lease. Pl-please. Can you...? Mm... Please..." Half formed questions tumbled out of her in quick succession moments later.

It was getting to be much harder to think. Stars, what... what did she want him to do again?

"No. I think I just continue to do this for now," he muses, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

"Zach... please... That's not... nice..."

"And what you were doing last night was?"

"... Yes, it... was... Mmm~..."

He'd helped her kick off her shorts to at least alleviate a little bit of the built up pressure but it didn't. If anything, his teasing got worse as he slowed his movements even further. She started to lose track of time, only aware of him and him alone.

"I've always been- Fuuuuck... You're *so* not... nice..." she mumbles, pleasure leaking into her voice. She wanted more. Needed more and he just wasn't giving it to her fast enough, the teasing asshole. Oh, he was definitely well aware that she was getting hot and bothered. He just wanted to prolong this little game of theirs for as long as he dared, if just to mess with her.

If he didn't hurry up soon, she was gonna start playing damned dirty.

"Hm... I am plenty nice..." His lips were suddenly at her ear, startling her out of her stupor for just a moment, and his voice was low and husky. Teeth take hold of her lobe and bite it, causing her to curse him, before drifting to her neck. Chest. Lower and lower still. Stomach flinches a little as his stubble brushes up against the skin...

She feels him sit back up and situate himself below her waist, gently moving her legs apart and into an easier position for the both of them. Kisses lightly pepper the inside of her thighs, making her giggle, before his fingers pull down on the last bit of fabric around her waist.

Her eyes roll back the moment he buries himself in her, noting just how wet she was for him already. God, she was so wet. She feels her cheeks go hot, face turning bright red, and is temporarily glad that he can't see her expression.

His tongue... Oh, fuck, his tongue... Stars above that felt so fucking good.

Just like... that...

Vaguely aware that her lips were moving in some sort of fervent prayer. Took her a second to realize it was just his name, repeated like a mantra, either to praise him or keep her grounded she wasn't sure. Her back arches and she grinds herself hard on him out of pure instinct. She catches herself and pulls back hesitantly for fear of straining him when his hands wrap around her backside, keeping her where she was. Fingers begin to knead her ass and feels his tongue dart upward slowly, making her push into his mouth even more.

"Please..." She could hear herself whining over the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

It takes her several seconds to remember to breathe, swallowing past the dry patch forming in her throat as he fucks her with his mouth. One of her hands goes out to take hold his hair while the other wraps around his wrist as she needed something to hold onto. Her hips soon move with him as if they have a mind of their own. His other hand moves out to cup and tease her sex. She shudders hard then as he sucks on her clit once more. Fuck, why was she so sensitive? Her hips couldn't stop twitching, pushing more into him as her body demanded more.

That feels so damned good...

Oh, that wasn't his tongue probing her.

Oh...

Please.

Oh... please...

Please...

A finger slips inside her easily, not wanting to give his partner too much of a break, and begins to slowly pleasure her again. Her eyes blink open then, trying to focus on the grey ceiling above them and glances down to spy him watching her. He looked rather pleased with himself there, sitting between her legs. Her face turns scarlet again as he gently brushes up against a certain spot, making her hips buck hard.

How the hell did they get to this? She was having a hard time remembering.

Her legs slip off his shoulders then as the Spartan carefully moves to lay down next to her, still teasing her all the while.

"You like that, don't you?"

She was barely aware of the question and registers it a few heartbeats later, shyly nodding. Her eyes were still closed but she could practically feel him smiling once again.

"Just like that?"

Another nod.

"Please..." Spirits, she sounded damn desperate, at least to her ears, and moans again. Another finger moves inside her and he waits a beat to let her adjust before continuing. She exhales heavily, a hand moving to her chest, and shifts her body to lay closer next to him. She feels his palm rest on one side of her cheek as he leans down to kiss her deeply.

With all this back and forth, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take before...

Hmm... Well then. She'd laugh if she were able to now. He was definitely more turned on than she expected, feeling what she did through the mental bond she shared with him. Perhaps she could- Ooh...

He'd crooked his fingers at just the right angle and made her back arch sharply, toes curling as she tries regain control over herself. Fucking hell...

A throaty chuckle sounds off from her bondmate at her reaction as he carefully removes his hand, palm still a bit slick from their fun. She about whines at the absence there, having nearly teetered over the edge.

"What's wrong, love? Don't tell me you're tired already?" he jokes and laughs aloud when she gives him a withering look.

"No... I'm not..." she grumbles quietly.

"What was that?" Oh, that infuriating, smug, little grin was there on his face. If she could just wipe it off...

She looks away from him, frowning, and rolls her eyes. Arms cross over her chest to keep him from getting any funny ideas as he tries to get her to look back at him. Leans in closer when her arms lash out quickly about his neck, pull him in and captures his mouth with hers. A brief tendril of electric energy courses out of her fingertips and gently runs down his back, coaxing a moan from the other soldier. His back arches and he wraps her up tightly against his chest as they kiss.

She sends out another current, directing this one towards his lower body, and feels him jerk again, cursing her in Swedish.

"What?" She breaks off the kiss a little reluctantly and looks at him with a lopsided grin. This was torture for both of them but she didn't want to give in. Not yet. "You having trouble there, my dear?" Her smile turns wicked as she wiggles her fingers, more energy pouring out of her body and playing havoc with his. She could so easily turn into a mush of pleasure if she wanted to and he was fighting rather well but...

Her gaze flickers down toward his waistband and his eyes narrow almost dangerously as a plan begins to hatch in her mind.

"Don't you dare..." he growls.

"Dare what?"

"You know what," he says pointedly.

"Do I now?" She taps her chin with a finger, a coy grin briefly replacing wolfish one. Before he could respond, one of her hands move quickly down into his sweatpants. A satisfied expression settles over her face as she watches him lean into her, closing his eyes as his breath leaves him in a rush.

He mumbles a broken curse and swallows hard as she runs her fingers gently up and down his shaft.

"You... don't have to be... so careful... with me," he manages to say, knotting his fingers in her hair. "I'm not... fragile."

"I know but... I rather enjoy seeing you like this," she purrs. He was definitely more turned on than he let on despite the bond. Most certainly wanted to take this further but just couldn't for some strange, apparent reason.

"_Herregud_..." he mutters, feeling his hips roll in response to her touch as she slowly teases him. Oh, this was fun.

"Don't get too carried away now." There was a sing-songy lilt to her tone.

"Fuck... you..." His voice sounded strained especially when she coaxes another electrical current through his hips. It affected the poor agent even more so now he was rather hypersensitive.

"Fuck me yourself, you coward," she murmurs against his mouth when she leans into nip his bottom lip hard. She didn't know what the hell did him in. All that they were aware of was that she'd been pushed back down onto the bed with him over her, kicking his pants off though he was having a wee bit a trouble in all the rush. She lets out a startled sounded when she falls back into the pillows and about laughs at his struggle when he's on her, hands moving freely across her torso. He kisses her grinning mouth several times before settling his lower body onto hers, taking her fast. She barely has time to react as he sets the pace and wraps her legs around the backs of his thighs to keep herself anchored and to give him a better angle.

The pressure that had abated somewhat while she was fucking around with him returns in a force that catches her by surprise. His face is buried in the crook of her neck, one hand cradling the back of her head while other grips her ass, raising her hips up a bit more.

"Fuck... You feel good," she hears him whisper in her ear. He sounds more than a little out of breath. "You feel so damned good..."

"You're... you're one to talk..." the elemental manages to reply.

"Oh...? Is that so?" They'd been able to reign it in just a bit now but he slows his thrusts even further, pushing in somewhat harder and pulling back at a much more leisurely pace.

"Fuuuu..." She whimpers with pleasure and mild frustration when he does, both hating and loving it. The Spartan relinquishes his hold on her backside for the moment and begins gently teasing her clit, running the pad of his thumb across it in a steady circular motion.

A low whine sounds off from her and she arcs her back, trying to get him to speed up but he wasn't having it. She attempts to send a trickle of energy up his arm but even her grip on her abilities falters though it does cause him to shiver and jerk his hips further into her.

The soldier's own little plan backfires then when he pushes harder inside, now up to the hilt within her. She cries out as a wave of pleasure overwhelms her senses and she comes crashing down with him following two heartbeats after. It wasn't like neither was going to last for much longer with the way they'd been going at it. Without meaning to, she'd wrapped her arms about him like a drowning swimmer would a raft, and stays like that for who knows how long. His heart hammers against his chest, threatening to leap out of his ribs as they laid there with nothing else breaking the silence apart from their exhausted panting.

Once he managed to recover just a bit, he carefully pulls out of his partner making her twitch again as she was still rather hypersensitive. The sheets were tangled up at their feet and a few pillows had been knocked to the floor during their little escapade. He lays down beside her as they catch their breath, pulling her close to his chest. Her pulse was still jumping at the base of her throat and the markings along her body glow softly with light. He lightly runs his hand over her face, feeling her start to relax.

"Are you alright, love?"

She opens her eyes and blinks a few times and glances up to meet his gaze, a soft smile pulling at his mouth.

"Mhm... I'm just... I think you may have... worn me out," she laughs weakly and he kisses her once more, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"We should rest then, doncha think?"

"But... a shower..."

"Can wait for a few hours. Besides, I doubt either of us is ready for round two."

She sighs a little, relenting, as he gathers up the comforter and drapes it over them. "Yeah, you're probably right..." Her legs wrap around his and she nuzzles his chest while he plays with her hair as she drifts off to sleep. He tucks her close to him and kisses her forehead before soon feeling the pull of sleep. He hardly puts up resistance, letting it draw him under for the night.


End file.
